black_crownfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry "Kid" Waters
Harry "Kid" Waters is a bastard member of House Velaryon and House Celtigar who now resides in the Stepstones as an infamous Sellsail known for his success at young age. Character and Appearance Harry "Kid" Waters is a very mysterious figure who keeps most of his non work related affairs private. He is curious and discipline, but at times can be childish and wild, especially under the influence of wine and sour leaves. He has a scar over his right eye, caused by a sharp projectile that was thrown towards his face, causing him to have a permanent scar. He normally has his hair lifted by a red head band, and decorates part of his hair with beads. Harry has pure white valyrian hair, but due to the fact he heavily dislikes looking different, he dyes his hair brown. As any other valyrian, he has purple eyes, which he can not hide, which are therefore easily visible. Biography Birth Harry was born a bastard to Lucerys Velaryon and an unknown individual who is either a member of House Celtigar or House Longwaters. He was given away a few days after birth, in secrecy to a Myrish Merchant who took him back to his home in Myr. Childhood Harry was raised on the streets of Myr, receiving the minimum from his Merchant caretaker. He spent most of his mornings being educated and his evenings being trained and fed. He spent his afternoons with his friends, pickpocketing, exploring and playing in the streets of Myr. Harry grew to become a promising prospect as his caretaker traded him to a Company at the age of 8. Harry was decently educated and had been trained to the minimum in terms of sailing and close combat. Juvenile Years The Company treated him well, like one of their own, but Harry played more of the role of a Squire, serving wine and doing other small jobs for Officers. In return he’d receive a couple hours of training per day. Harry had his first experience with blood at the age of 10, killing a man while he waited in the Captain’s cabin. Their ship was being boarded and Harry was alone in his Captain’s office, forcing him to defend himself, he fired a bolt into the chest of the intruder. When he was 12, he became slightly more useful, taking on more tasks as he was also gifted a crossbow which had been given to him by the Captain. His role was to hang from the masts, raining bolts from above, picking off boarding attackers one by one and keeping an eye out for reinforcements. Eventually he was promoted and achieved the role of Lieutenant, being assigned the Company Owner’s son’s ship. He would become close friends with him, fighting alongside him and in general being there for him. They had a strong bond which lead to a close friendship. Captaincy Upon his 15th birthday, the owner’s son decided to gift Harry a ship, one he would obtain from one of their contracts. Eventually a ship was found and they pursued in it, it lead to a victorious bloody battle. Harry would be assigned as Captain of this small vessel. He was nicknamed “Kid” for his young age, but commanded the respect of his crewmen due to his dedication. Commodore The Owner of the Company would die of old age, his son (Harry’s friend) would take over the company, and with a new space on the admiralty, he entrusted the position to Harry, promoting him to Commodore and placing a small squadron of 5 ships under his command, which Harry would lead to glory, evolving his reputation within the ranks of the Company. Lord Captaincy By the age of 17, Harry was a very well respected member of the company, everyone adored him for his dedication to his work and the admiralty saw large potential within him. Sailors would also come to respect Harry, due to the fact, Harry enjoyed fighting among his men. The newest Owner (Harry’s friend) would die in an engagement with a Pentosi Captain he had underestimated. Harry was furious when he found out, his rage would be used as a source of motivation for the next time he went into combat with the Pentosi. The Owner had signed away his assets and company to Harry a while before his death, placing the company under Harry. He was very new to leading a lot of people and was very lost at first, but with the help of the Admiralty, his confidence improved and so did his ability to lead. Harry would spend the next few months focusing on Pentosi contracts, hoping he’d find the men who took away his close friend. Every ship he boarded, he showed no mercy, brutally killing his enemies. For his aggressive combat, he was seen as a butcher and a scourge. Eventually he would find the killer, torturing him to death before sinking the Pentosi Captain’s body to the bottom of the Sea. Piracy Although Harry Waters can be commonly found hanging around pirates, he is not seen as a pirate by other pirates, but is still highly respected and seen as like a brother. Organised factions also do not recognise Harry Waters as a pirate due to nobody witnessing his actions or lack of evidence. There are also rumours that on some nights, Harry's ship "The Royal Sovereign" has been seen engaging with multiple other ships from different factions, which some people believe explains the high level of recent disappearances of Ships in the Stepstones. Affiliation with The West Essosi Trading Company Harry Waters became owner of The West Essosi Trading Company when his close friend died in combat, his friend owned the company by owning 2/3 of the company's shares. Although the assets of this company belong to Harry Waters, Harry still looks towards the Court of Directors for Financial Support, Advice and Management. Naval Career Harry Waters has not missed very much when it comes to violence on the seas, starting off playing minor roles in events, until he eventually started playing larger roles later on as he progressed through his career. He has fought in these engagements; * Battle of Velos (378AC) * Bombardment of The Toads (378AC) * Siege of Black Fort (378 AC) * Battle of The Singing Stones (379 AC) * Battle of The Three Exiles (379 AC) * Escort to Abulu (379 AC) * Retaliation of Lizard's Head (379AC) * Raid on The Bones (380 AC) * Battle of Stone Head (380 AC) * Second Battle of Bloodstone (381 AC) * Escort through Grey Gallows (381 AC) * Defeat on The Broken Arm (382 AC) * Siege of Bloodstone (382 AC) * Battle for the Sea of Myrth (383 AC) * Battle of Cape Wrath (383 AC) * Battle of Massey's Hook (383 AC) * Hunt in the Sea of Dorne (384 AC) * Battle of The Grey Gallows (384 AC) Besides that, Harry Waters has been involved in many other conflicts. Harry has been referred to being lucky for his record, most people expecting a lower chance of survival, but Harry rarely held roles that placed him in danger at the start, more of the violence, danger and blood came later on in his life. Extras This character is still young, so there will be a lot of progress being added to this page. Things will also be added and removed over times as well as edited.